


Search and what?

by KiAnLake



Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missions, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan and Scott were on a mission but something had to happen.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Search and what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Day 2: Kiss (naked) 
> 
> Thanks, SXL for helping me!

Logan and Scott were walking around in an abandoned laboratory. Logan growled as they walked through rooms. “What’s the point of this again?”  
“Mr. Sinister was here before. We’re checking here for survivors from that bastard's experiments,” Scott answered, who was looking at the empty cages. “So far, I got nothing. How about you?”  
Logan took a sniff in the air. “I got nothing as well.” He snarled.  
“Come on, Logan. I know this mission took away your day-off. Look at the bright side.” Scott took a moment to look at the feral mutant.  
Logan sighed as he returned the look back at Scott. “Which is?”  
“Finally, we’re alone. I was thinking if you want to go out with me after this.” Scott gave Logan a genuine soft smile.  
Moments like this make Logan wish that he can see Scott’s eyes. He would like to see that combine with the cute expression that he was seeing now. All he could do is dream about it. He smiled back. “Sure, Slim.”  
Scott nodded as he blushed like a schoolgirl. He took a deep breath. He put an emotionless face as he continued with the search. He and Logan were about to be done with the last room which happened to be the chemistry room. He didn’t realize how old their equipment and furniture were. He took a glance at the high shelf on the wall, full of unknown bottles. However, the joint of the wooden shelf decided to give it away.  
Logan heard it from where he was standing. “Slim, get out of the fucking way!”  
Scott didn’t know what Logan was talking about until he saw fallen bottles. He wanted to move but he was too slow. Lucky the feral mutant was quick enough to cover him. He took the most impact fallen onto them. All they heard was broken glasses hitting the floor. When it was over, he looked up at Logan. “Fuck, are you okay?”  
“Nothing, that I can’t handle.” Logan looked at Scott but noticed that they were covered in unknown chemicals. “Come on, we need to take a shower now.”  
“You sound like me now.” Scott teased as they got up. “But, yeah we don’t know what’s on us. I remember there was a shower room next to this room. “ As they went to the room, he noticed their uniforms were melting. He quickly went to the nearest shower stall and turn on the water, didn’t care if the water was cold.  
“Well…. I’m not going to complain about the stupid spandex costumes again.” Logan growled as he took the stall next to Scott. He turns on the water and allowed it to rinse off his body. After a good washing, the two men got out of their stalls. “That was weak acid, it just eats our costumes.”  
“I guess I should grateful that was worst of it.” Scott sighed. He shivered. “We should go and there should be blankets in the Blackbird.”  
“Hang on, you’re cold.” Logan hugged Scott. “Now, I have to make sure that our fearless leader is fully warm here before we could leave.”  
Scott leaned down as he enjoyed the warmth. “You just want to hold me, naked.”  
“That’s not all I want from you.” Logan pressed his greedy mouth on Scott’s with his tongue invaded in.  
“Oh…” Scott mumbled as he returned the kiss. He held onto Logan as they kissed. He didn’t care where they are but all he could think about was Logan, their nakedness, and his talented mouth on him. But slowly, he felt the cool air on his back. He had to stop him. “Maybe we should take this to the Blackbird.”  
Logan snorted. “Fine. Don’t object if we do more than naked kissing.”  
"I don’t care as long as I'm with you.” Scott was getting pulled by Logan who was in the rush to get to the Blackbird.  
When they got to the plane, Logan sat down on the nearest chair and pulled Scott onto his lap.  
Scott blushed. “I hope that you don’t mind that our date is on the Blackbird.”  
“Fuck, Slim I have no complaints here.” Logan’s mouth was once again on Scott. The two men were content with the body heat in the plane.


End file.
